The Untold Scenes
by writing-at-random
Summary: A collection of drabbles to give you your angst and humor fix! Drabble 28- "Avalon Waterways," Arthur observed, then snorted.  "It sounds like that lake in that myth."      Rated T because I'm paranoid.  NO SLASH!
1. Merlin Is The Voice!

**A/N: Okay! So this is my first try at drabbles. This has presented a challenge seeing as I love to add detail and usually write a lot! BUT! I wanted the challenge, so hope you like it!**

"Ugh!" Merlin cried in frustration as Arthur approached him. "I can't get this song out of my head! I've never even heard it before in my life!"

He ignored Merlin. "I need to speak to my father…"

"You're the voice, try and understand it!" Merlin chimed, not knowing why the words came out.

The prince smirked. "Don't sing, and be quiet."

"I'm not gonna sit in silence!" he exclaimed, covering his mouth instantly.

"Sing that again, and I'll throw you in the stocks, _Mer_lin," Arthur snapped.

Merlin shook his head. "I'm not gonna live with fear!"

"You want to bet?"

**A/N: Well…? How'd I do? Reviews = Love… and cookies!**


	2. Courage, Strength, and Who? Part 1

**A/N: So thanks to all those who did review! Made me happy =) I hope this one doesn't disappoint!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin…**

"Merlin," Arthur started, staring intensely at the wall. "I've been thinking."

The warlock cocked his head. "Never a good sign,"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You remember that man on the bridge…"

"That was on the quest I _wasn't_ a part of?"

Ignoring Merlin's snide remark, he continued. "He said I needed courage, strength, and magic to complete my quest, and that I was courage… then you two showed up, so Gwaine must be strength. Then who's magic?"

Merlin shrugged. "Don't know, sire,"

"Hang on! Three people and three characteristics," realization dawned. "You're magic!"

Merlin grinned nervously. "I'll fetch breakfast."

"MERLIN!"

**A/N: Reviews? Anyone?**


	3. Courage, Strength, and Who? Part 2

**A/N: Come on! =D I know more people are reading this! I promise you all any Merlin character of your choice if you review! Anyway, thanks to a particular fangirl, I decided to have a part two, so this one is dedicated to you, Kitty O!**

The warlock froze on the spot.

Arthur approached him, angry. "Do you have magic?" There was an accusatory finger pointed at Merlin's neckerchief.

He almost wanted to say yes, but Gaius would be furious. Oh, what to do…?

At that moment, he heard Gwaine's drunken laughter echo through the halls.

"Gwaine has magic," he spat out without thinking.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Gwaine?" he said doubtfully. Merlin nodded vigorously. "Right…"

"No really!" Gwaine was going to kill him. "L-like that fire that saved you two back… in… that… castle…" Arthur stared, arms crossed. "I'm not convincing you, am I?"

"No."

**A/N: I love reviews. They really do help me write faster, which makes me post faster!**


	4. Death By A Friend

**A/N: I would like to give an excited thank you to all who reviewed! This is my first attempt at drabble angst. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine… =(**

"You _really_ think I'm oblivious, don't you, Merlin?" Arthur accused, glaring.

Merlin stopped making Arthur's bed, cocking his head. "What?"

The prince rolled his eyes. "You've been very quiet. That's not like you. Something is very wrong."

Sighing, the image of Freya's lifeless body floating away from him projected in his brain. Today would be three years since Arthur killed her… three years since he has held her close to him.

"I-it's nothing," he grinned, putting up his usual front.

But Arthur wasn't convinced, and Merlin knew the subject would come up again someday, and the truth would come out.

**A/N: Tell me how I did! I promise I'll get better!**


	5. Never Pleased

**A/N: Wow! My email was flooded with reviews and alerts and favorites! Thank you, everyone! It made my day and will help me get through these next few days of school… (4 more days until summer vacation!) This one is a humor drabble. I wanted to try another angst, but got sidetracked. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: In a few hours, I did not get enough money to buy Merlin.**

"Body. Shield. Body. Shield. Come on, Merlin, you're not even trying!"

Merlin sighed. He stumbled backwards with the heavy armor. That was it! His eyes flashed gold under the helmet. The warlock's sword swung skillfully in his hands. Arthur gestured for him to attack.

"What the-?" Arthur mumbled as Merlin was matching and blocking every move with ease. The prince was almost out of breath. Merlin wasn't breaking a sweat! With one final try, Arthur swung his sword down upon Merlin, but like every other blow, it was countered.

"What's gotten into you?"

"There's just no pleasing you," Merlin scoffed.

**A/N: I thought Merlin should have the upper hand for once. Feedback? It is loved!**


	6. Disobeying Orders

"Sorcerer," Uther exclaimed, in shock at the sight of Merlin using magic in front of him. Arthur was staring stunned at his friend while the Knights of the Round Table gaped.

Merlin sighed. Even though he used magic to scare Morgana away, there was no 'thank you' being said, only betrayal in the prince's eyes. Among the knights, Gwaine was first to recover. Lancelot gave Merlin a sorry expression.

Uther regained his composure and yelled, "Arrest him!"

But no one moved.

"Arrest that man!" he ordered the knights.

Everyone, even Leon, stepped forward. "We can't follow that order," Gwaine sneered.

**A/N: So I thought a little angst-ish was in order. Reviews make me smile!**


	7. My Love of Whumps

Merlin stumbled inside Arthur's chambers, exhausted. He just got finished killing some magical creature with his unusually powerful magical powers which was a pain in his magical backside.

"Ah, Merlin," Arthur perked up, oblivious to Merlin's heroic deed. "I'm glad you're back. I need you to clean my room, polish my armor, wash my socks, _muck out the sta_-"

"Why," Merlin complained.

"What? It's your job."

Merlin looked at a random space. "Why are you doing this? You _like_ to see me suffer?" Merlin exploded. "She says she loves me, but… she whumps the life out of me!"

"Who?"

"Writing-at-random!"

**A/N: A bit odd, I know, but it was fun to write! A million 'thank you's to everyone! Remember, I love reviews!**

**Starts with a D: I hope so; otherwise, Merlin's efforts were useless.**

**eFox: Thanks! Drabbles are so addicting and I have caught the bug!**


	8. A Gift for Merlin

Gwen snuggled into bed with her king already under the covers. Her eyes met his.

"You're going to be queen tomorrow," he said to her softly, stroking her dark curls. Gwen nodded, biting her lip. "What's your first decree, My Lady?" Arthur teased.

The future queen thought about this for a moment. "Make Merlin Court Sorcerer."

Arthur was taken aback. "_Mer_lin?"

"Yes," she nodded, smiling.

"But he's already a dreadful advisor!"

Gwen scowled playfully. "You know you wouldn't know what to do without him, Arthur."

"Can't argue with that," Arthur admitted.

Outside, with ear to the door, Merlin chuckled quietly.

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone! Makes me so happy! I will be doing a sequel to Disobeying Orders. My muse is working on that one, but in the meantime Cassy27 wanted a drabble of me being nice to Merlin, so I hope that this was acceptable! =)**

**Starts with a D: Yes, we really do! The poor fellow! Thanks!**

**Jelly: Thanks so much, and I am definitely going to do that!**

**eFox: We do, huh? It's kinda sad, but so fun at the same time! I wonder if the writers for the show have as much fun. Thanks a ton! =)**


	9. Disobeying Orders Part 2

**A/N: This is for Jelly who asked for a sequel to Disobeying Orders, so this is what my muse decided to dish out for all you wonderful readers… who like to make me happy… and reviews make me happy… Was that hint too subtle?**

**Disclaimer: Merlin isn't mine, as always.**

The entire hall was starting at the circle of knights, separating Merlin and the royals.

Uther was busy shouting at the rogue men whom Arthur had knighted, but they weren't paying attention. Merlin stood in the middle of the men not wanting to meet Arthur's eye.

The prince was not able to believe the truth.

"No, it's not possible," he whispered.

Merlin sighed. "Arthur," he tried, but Arthur looked away.

"Careful, Merlin," Gwaine warned. "Anything you say is going to play against you, mate."

Arthur looked up. "You knew?"

"No, but I trust him," Percival spoke for the first time.

**A/N: Just to clear some things up about the last chapter, Gwen and Merlin did plan that, so Merlin was not being creepy ;)**

**Starts with a D: I know! Arthur can be such a prat! Thanks =)**

**tweety: He has the ability to be so. Thanks!**


	10. Sleep Talk Part 1

"_Mer_lin," Arthur barked, worriedly. "Would you wake up?"

The warlock shot upright. He looked at his surroundings, and then he remembered; the two boys were on a hunting trip in the forest. Arthur was hovering over him, shaking him awake.

"A-Arthur, what's wrong?" he asked quickly.

The prince shook his head. "You were shaking and muttering violently. I was wondering if you were catching your death." He was teasing, but Merlin could tell there was concern in his voice.

"You were worried about me," he smiled.

"No," Arthur lied, but then his face softened. "Merlin," he said slowly. "Who's Freya?"

**A/N: Cassy27 requested this drabble which I made into a two parter, so fear not! There shall be another part! =D Hope this is what you expected, Cass! And all the others reading, I know you want to review. That button down there is beckoning for you to click it. Can't you hear it?**

_**Click me! Click me! I want to be clicked!**_

**Starts with a D: Exactly! He has a lot to learn, huh? Thanks!**

**Jelly: That guy needs more love! *hugs Percival***


	11. Sleep Talk Part 2

"W-who?" Merlin asked tentatively.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You know who I'm talking about, Merlin. Practically the whole night you were mumbling about her." The warlock swallowed hard. "She had magic, didn't she?"

The question caught Merlin off guard. "What? No, of _course_ not!" The lie came easily, but Arthur saw right past the false words.

"This Freya, she was a druid." Merlin was about to protest when Arthur explained. "Like I said, you talked about her all night. You had strong feelings for her." His voice was low.

"I loved her," he confessed sadly.

"I'm sorry I killed her…"

**A/N: Hope you all liked the final part! I kinda thought Arthur should be Guilty!Arthur. Please review, you know you want to, it's what fans do, and I rhymed this to provoke you! =D**

**eFox: Thanks! You know Merlin usually has an excuse… usually *smiles evil, Morgana-type smile***


	12. Disobeying Orders Part 3

**A/N: Here is the final part to Disobeying Orders! Enjoy, review, and then you get… another drabble =D**

**Disclaimer: Merlin wouldn't come when he was called, so he's not mine.**

Uther looked to Leon for support. "Arrest him! I order you!"

The loyal knight appeared to be torn between his king and his friends. Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, and Elyan watched intently as to what Leon would choose to do next. However, he was saved from the disturbing stares when Arthur slowly walked down to the circle.

"It's alright, Gwaine," Arthur assured the tense swordsman. The men parted to let the prince through, though their swords were still drawn. "Merlin," he greeted his old friend, expressionless.

Merlin nodded back. "Arthur."

Sighing, Arthur held out a hand. "A life for a life."

**eFox: It's kind of a rare sight to see. Thanks so much!**

**Starts with a D: I don't have one planned at the moment. Thanks!**


	13. False Depiction

**A/N: Thanks again to all my reviewers! Alright, there was some confusion concerning the last line of my previous chapter. I wanted to be more in detail with it, but 100 words don't always allow that. What I meant was, Merlin saved Arthur's life from Morgana (see part 1) and when Merlin's life was put in Arthur's hands, he saved him: life for a life. Hope that cleared some things up!**

**Disclaimer: Gwaine came to my side when I mentioned ale, but that Merlin is still running… and running… Oh, come on, I'm not **_**that**_** bad to you, Merlin!**

Gwaine stomped into the castle, running into Arthur. "Gwaine," he said, surprised to find the usually happy man quite angry. "What on earth is wrong with you?"

The swordsman looked up from his boots. "I just found out about these, these, _fans_ they call themselves."

Arthur nodded slowly, not totally understanding.

"They write these stories about _us_, about the _Knights of Camelot_!" Gwaine fumed.

"You're upset that someone is taking record of our history?" the prince asked, silently questioning Gwaine's sanity.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "They're doing it one-hundred words at a time! I can't be depicted in _only_ one-hundred words!"


	14. The Weapon of Doom!

**A/N: I had a theme running in my head the day I wrote the last drabble, so I'm glad everyone seemed to like it! Please enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I threatened to take Arthur's Pudsey Teddy-Bear, so he's on my side here, but that Merlin! I even tempted him with a FULL RACK of red neckerchiefs… Grrrr!**

"Arthur," Merlin rushed up to the prince, out of breath.

He looked up at his manservant who was clearly alarmed. "What is it now, Merlin? Gaius wanting you to clean his leech tank again?"

Merlin cocked his head. "What? No, it's not that. This is an emergency. We're under attack. All of Camelot is!"

"What? Who is behind this?" he asked.

"A powerful army, Arthur, they can control your personality!" Merlin whispered, glancing around the room.

"We must ride out immediately," Arthur concluded, standing up.

Merlin shook his head. "No, they can't be stopped. They have the all powerful _keyboard_!"

**eFox: Is that a challenge? ;)**


	15. I did WHAT with WHO! Part 1

**A/N: Aw, you guys are so awesome! Thanks again! Alright, so this is my first bash on slash, so I'm sorry for you slash fans, but I hope at least it's funny! It's a 3-parter and I wasn't sure if I should post it until ****Evil-Muffin-ator**** (love that name, by the way!) mentioned that she liked the idea of the characters reading about themselves. Enjoy!**

**VolitareXIII: I really wasn't planning on a sequel, partly because I wouldn't know what I would do, but if you have any ideas I'll definitely do it! =)**

**eFox: HA! Love that episode! I shall be working **_**very**_** hard for this one!**

**Disclaimer: I need to write a story where Merlin is actually mine, so I don't have to have a disclaimer…**

Walking down the castle's hallway, Merlin happily hummed. He was on his way to Arthur's chambers, already knowing that not even that prat could bring him down. Suddenly, his magical senses tingled, and he was drawn to it.

Merlin wandered into an empty corridor, spotting random pieces of parchment lying on the floor. Picking them up, he saw that this person had neat handwriting. The paper was incredibly white and there were no ink splotches anywhere on the page. The writing was tiny, but one word caught the warlock's attention, and so he began reading.

_A _Merlin_ Fanfiction. WARNING: SLASH!_


	16. I did WHAT with WHO! Part 2

**A/N: I bring you… PART 2! =D Thank to everyone, you're the best!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Merlin…**

Despite the warning, Merlin decided to read the story anyway. After all, it did have his name on it. As he was flipping to the first page, he silently wondered what slash was, though he figured he would find out somehow. Finally, he got to the first page of the so-called fanfiction, his eyes scanning the page.

The warlock gasped as he skimmed over a scene in the story. How did they know he had magic? Who was this author? They sure had a strange name.

Merlin kept on reading, and then he discovered what the term slash referred to.


	17. I did WHAT with WHO! Part 3

**A/N: Here is the third and final part! I do hope you all enjoy! Also, I'm going on vacation and don't know if I'll have internet =/ Have no fear; I will update the day I get back if I'm not able to do so on the trip!**

**Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine; he's destiny's…or the BBC's. Whichever floats your boat (you know, the one to the Isle of the Blessed).**

Merlin dropped the papers back to the ground, eyes wide. He prayed to the gods that no one in Camelot wrote or read this play! He almost got sick to his stomach just thinking about that passage.

Why for the love of Camelot would he want to do _that _to _Arthur_? Yes, they were close, but not that close! Merlin quickly picked up the parchment and wadded it up into a ball, and made a note to magically dispose of it after work.

Oh, no.

Work.

How would he ever look at Arthur the same?

That's the thing: He wouldn't.


	18. Vanished Innocence

**A/N: Yay! I have internet! So here is my first attempt at a drabble of Dark!Merlin. This was pretty fun to write. It was originally going to be just an angst, but then it took a turn for the dark side! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: So… Merlin isn't mine, but Dark!Merlin… Grr, he ran too.**

"Stop," Arthur called after the sorcerer. "Come back."

Merlin's back was facing Arthur, eyes dark. He spun around. "Why should I?" Arthur looked hurt at Merlin's words. "You tried to kill me, after everything I've done for you!"

The prince was at a loss for words. "I-I didn't know… Sorcerers, they're evil and I thought-"

"_Evil_," Merlin spat, his blue eyes narrow. "Fine, if that's how you want it to be, I guess you're used to getting what you ask for."

The innocent, clumsy servant that Arthur used to see disappeared as deadly flames started to lick at his boots.

**A/N: Review?**


	19. The Hair Dare

**A/N: We all know it's true; Gwaine's hair is beyond sexy. That is why it deserves its own drabble. That's right. I did 100 drabblly words about his hair! =D This was inspired by eFox, so this one is dedicated to you!**

**Disclaimer: No, Merlin isn't mine.**

Quickly, Gwaine ran a comb through his hair that morning.

In the wind, those luscious locks blew across his face as he brushed it away.

That hair clung to his face as sweat beads dribbled down his cheeks during knight training.

Gwaine pushes it out of his way feverishly, letting it flow in the breeze.

He stumbles slightly as that beautiful hair blocks his vision, letting Lancelot have the upper hand during the fight.

That day, Gwaine walks to man in charge, sitting in the chair.

"Hair cut, please."

And the screams of every girl in Camelot could be heard.


	20. The NotSo Blind Prince

**A/N: Wow! I didn't expect to get so much feedback on a drabble based on hair… then again it was Gwaine's hair. Thanks, you guys! I love you all! I wrote this one because I had an Arthur moment a couple days ago, where I was being completely oblivious to something obvious. I decided to give Arthur the benefit of the doubt, so enjoy! =D**

**eFox: Yay! Thanks so much! *crowd cheers as I take the 'Only Drabble on Gwaine's Hair' trophy***

**Starts with a D: I know! It would be shame if he cut it… *moment of silence for the hair* Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I thought posting this on fanfiction was disclaimer enough…?**

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"_Tell me!_"

"I think I'll pass."

"Damn it, Merlin, tell me and that's an order!" Arthur pounded the table.

Merlin grinned ear to ear. "You know I don't follow orders from a prat!"

The prince grumbled at his incompetent servant. "It's the only secret you're able to keep and I want to know."

And idea popped into Merlin's brain. "I'll tell you the day you are king."

"Can I guess?"

"I doubt you can."

"You hid a druid girl, you save Camelot, you're a sorcerer?"

Merlin gaped. "How'd-?"

"You _really_ think I'm blind, huh?"


	21. Sleeping on the Job

**A/N: Alright, next shall be angst! So please enjoy this humor-drabble! Until next time… =)**

**eFox: I read that one! Too funny! I'm going to be a little mad if he doesn't eventually connect the dots… Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Merlin isn't mine. 'Nuff said.**

The king stood over his sleeping friend, still in bed. Arthur put his hands on his hips. He really didn't think that after he was crowned king that he would _still _have to come and wake Merlin up for his duties.

"Some Court Sorcerer you are," Arthur mumbled, irritated. Sighing, he shook Merlin's shoulders. "You're going to be late to the meeting."

No response.

"Merlin." Merlin didn't stir. "Merlin… Emrys… Idiot… Last Dragonlord…" Arthur ran his hand over his face. Then it hit him. "Hey, Dragoon the Great!"

"W-what?" Merlin shot upwards, awake.

"Oh, so you respond to _that_ one!"

**A/N: You guys are so epic and awesome that you KNOW you wanna review, right! =D**


	22. Payback's a Witch

**A/N: Thanks to everyone! It made me smile when I looked at my inbox and saw all the reviews! Here is the angst I promised. I thought Morgana needed to have an angsty moment seeing as she was the cause of most of the angst in season 3. Enjoy!**

**eFox: I'm glad you could picture that ;) Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Merlin isn't mine.**

After Arthur and that _Merlin_ took the kingdom away from her, Morgana never wanted to step foot in that wretched place again. She knew Arthur would be just as horrid as Uther, with his blind hatred of those who practiced magic.

That's why she was shocked to hear that magic returned soon after Arthur's coronation…

There she was, sitting in the dungeons of the very place she despised, chained to the wall.

She had thought it had _just begun_, but Merlin was right.

_It's over, Morgana._

Arthur came up to the cell bars frowning. "Sorry it ends with your execution."


	23. Unexpected Accomplices

**A/N: After all the reviews I got, I decided to do another part to Payback's a Witch. I love you all! Enjoy… and review?**

**Disclaimer: Merlin isn't mine, nor is the cell where Morgana is held prisoner.**

Morgana glared at her half-brother from where she sat, not flinching when _Mer_lin came into sight.

"Frankly, we both are sorry," Merlin said, hands in his pockets.

Arthur nodded solemnly. "Which is why…"

As he trailed off, a small key appeared in Merlin's left hand. "Neither of us wants you to die, Morgana, even though you might believe differently." Taking in a deep breath, he slipped the key through the bars.

Quickly, the witch took the token, though doubt filled her mind.

"Leave Camelot. We'll say you escaped," Arthur explained.

Merlin grinned. "Don't worry. We'll catch your two accomplices, Morgana."


	24. The Dreaded Fangirls

**A/N: Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed, favored, alerted, etc! Sorry to whomever I didn't reply to. I knew I was late in posting this, so I wanted to hurry up and update! I wasn't totally sure what to write. It was supposed to be angst… but I don't think it turned out that way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

"Wh-what was that?" Merlin asked for the millionth time.

Arthur put his cross-bow down in frustration. "This is a _hunting_ trip, _Mer_lin. You're supposed to be_ quiet_ so I can hear the sounds!"

Merlin rolled his eyes as another twig cracked.

"There they are," a high-pitched voice said, followed by a girly giggle.

He looked around, frantic to see if this person was a threat to Arthur.

"Hehe, we're a threat to him, too!" the voice said quietly. Could these people read is mind? "Yeah, we can!"

Merlin panicked. "Arthur, we need to get out of here," he gulped, "_now!_"

**A/N: Review?**


	25. Warlock Called Sorcerer

**A/N: Alright, slight angst. Mostly humor for you, but it's angst for Merlin ;) Review?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

"_Merlin, you're a _sorcerer_?"_

"_Can't _sorcerers _just use magic to fix that?"_

"_You're the only exception I've seen to not being an evil _sorcerer_, Merlin."_

The poor manservant flashed his thoughts back to the present. Ever since Arthur became king and everyone found out about his magic, it's been nonstop sorcerer this and sorcerer that! And once Arthur had gotten over the shock of it all, _he_ even began participating!

Merlin's last nerve had been struck once the precious 'Once and Future King' called a meeting to declare his friend Court _Sorcerer_.

How bloody hard was it to say_ warlock_!


	26. There is a Difference

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone! This is sort of a continuation from the last one, but it doesn't have to be read that way. As always, review and enjoy! Or vice versa.**

**And now it's time for some shameless advertising: Check out my story **_**The Prophet's Prediction**_**! No slash in it, as usual.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine…**

"Arthur," Merlin said as he walked into the king's room. He was sitting at his desk sorting through papers and papers of various taxes and complaints from the people of Camelot.

Sighing, he looked up. "What is it, Merlin?"

"I'm a warlock."

The king snorted. "Yes, Merlin, I know. You told me… three years ago. Have you forgotten?"

The warlock shook his head. "I didn't, but it seems you have." Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I told you I was a _warlock_, not a _sorcerer_! I had a big speech and everything!"

"And the difference is…?"

Merlin huffed and stomped out.


	27. Following in the Footsteps

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been stuck on my other story! Thanks again to everyone! =D Without further ado, the next drabble!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still… not… mine… *glare***

Merlin was wondering what Arthur had called this council meeting for. He smiled joyously as he walked down the hall, knowing that his king would no doubt have some big announcement.

Yes, Arthur was king, Uther was dead, and the warlock could only hope for magic to return to the land.

His destiny would be fulfilled!

"My father wanted nothing more than peace in Camelot. Now, I have seen magic do many things," Arthur said at his throne, "and because of my experience," Merlin grinned, "I know we must finish my father's work and rid this land of magic… forever."


	28. Avalon Cruise

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone for reading, reviewing, alerting, etc! This one is AU. I couldn't help myself. I saw this advertisement for **_**Avalon Waterways**_** and I knew I had to write something about it, so this takes place in our time! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!**

"Wow, that's big!" Arthur exclaimed, pulling his sunglasses off to look at the cruise ship.

"It is supposed to be a luxury cruise, so I'd imagine it's big," Merlin retorted.

"Shut up, Merlin."

They read the name of the ship. "_Avalon Waterways_," Arthur observed, then snorted. "It sounds like that lake in that myth."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you're talking about King Arthur? It's obviously made-up." The blond shrugged it off, and they walked onto the _Avalon_. Merlin stopped. "Isn't it weird our names are Merlin and Arthur?"

Arthur pondered for a moment. "Naw, why would it?"

**A/N: Review?**


End file.
